The goal of this project is to provide computer systems analysis, programming, data management, data analysis, reporting, and documentation services for research efforts conducted by the Surveillance Program, Division of Cancer Prevention and Control. The estimated annual level of effort is 33,120 hours with an optional quantity of 14,720 hours. The total effort is divided among multiple research projects encompassing the following support areas: statistical programing (approximately 45 percent of the labor efforts); system development (30 percent); data management (15%); manual production (5%); and project management (5%).